In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Many electronic devices may make use of multiple different technologies. For example, an electronic device may include an FM receiver in addition to transceivers for other communication technologies. These technologies may experience interference when used concurrently. For example, an FM receiver may experience desensitization during concurrent use with a near field communication (NFC) radio. Benefits may be realized by reducing the interference between communication technologies.